In Between Heaven And Hell
by SOTG
Summary: What happens when Panty and Stocking are sent backup from Heaven? These new Angels, Hoodie, Wristband and Ribbons bring chaos to the already chaotic lives of the Anarchy sisters. Note: This is a Roleplay fic in prose. There will be OC's, and lots of them.


The amalgamation of a roleplay currently underway in the forums here.

Many thanks to **Kuro Hakase**, **Fuzzy Teeth**, **Xx. Roar ****.xX** and **Miss Snicket McGidgette** for their characters and helping to build this story so far.

Editing done by myself.

**If you want to get involved in this story, feel free to create a character and read the RP so far. We look forward to you joining us!**

In Between Heaven And Hell

Chapter 1

Daten City, the city between Heaven and Hell. Unknown to Panty and Stocking, who were shirking off their duties (as usual), God sent down two new angels to back them up. Outside of the chapel Garterbelt waited for the arrival of new angels.

Lightning flashed and a new angel appeared. "Ow." Wristbands said, "That freaking hurt." An introduction card appeared over the character, 'Wristbands' with a wristband symbol over the 'I'

A second a bolt struck down next to Wristband. "You're telling me," said the red haired boy next to Wristband, as he rubbed his backside. "Couldnt've God sent us down, like on an elevator or somethin'?" he questioned. A Card appeared under him saying "Hoodie" with sleeves hanging off the ends of the word.

"GOOD MORNING, NEW ANGELS! I am Garterbelt." Garterbelt said formally.

"It looks like we're the only angels." Wristbands said getting up and streatching.

"You're here to fill in for the other two angels!" Garterbelt said.

"Uh?" Hoodie questioned while popping his neck. "Did the others die? If so, what a waste. I heard they were cute..." He said as he leaned back to pop his back out.

A green blur came at Hoodie but he backhanded it away. Looking at the green blob on the ground, he questioned Garterbelt, "What's that? Ghost?"

"This is Chuck." Garterbelt said picking up Chuck.

"That thing is freaky." Wristband said squeezing Chuck's head, "I don't think they're dead, they might be around. I hears they're kind of lazy."

Hoodie took Chuck from Wristbands hands, squeezing and pulling on Chuck's head. "Ehhh.. Alright, work now, cute girls' later!," he exclaimed. Hoodie looked towards Garterbelt with a sneer and said, "Got anything that needs killin' old man? I'm itching to mess sumthin' up!"

"Old man…" Garterbelt growled, "Another two just like them."

Hoodie curled Chuck into a ball and punted him into the wall of the Church. Chuck just waddled right back over. "Ehhh~ Wristband-baka," he poked Wristband, "we should get one of these. They're fun."

"Yeah we should, Hood-baka," Wristband said as he kicked Chuck like soccer ball.

Garterbelt cleared his throat as a lighting bolt hit Chuck. He pulled out a hammer and whacked the dog-like creature, causing a note to pop out of him. The note read 'Paper.'

"The hint is Paper! Go fourth Angels!" Garterbelt proclaimed, pointing.

"Paper? That could be anything." Wristbands said as he pulled out some pocky and started munching on one.

"That's our guide! Ugh!...Maybe we should go look for a newspaper stand.." Hoodie groaned out. "Ughh.. Let's go Wrist-baka. Aleut I prepared for sumthin'like this." Hoodie said as he took a key-chain out of his pocket. He pressed the unlock button, and another lighting descended from the heavens. Straight onto Chuck.

It was a sliver Lamborghini LM002 - The Gar-Mobile. He tossed the keys to Wristband and said, "You drive. We gotta find this damn ghost. Maybe stop at a candy store. I need sumthin' freakin' sour to calm my anger," he grumbled as he grabbed Chuck, who had pulled himself out from under the truck, and stepped inside.

Wristband grabbed the keys, "Thank you, Hood-baka." Wristband put the key in the ignition, "Let's go."

Wristband drove the truck toward a newspaper stand, but spotted a candy store near it.

Before he stopped the car, Wristband sped up a little and hit the brakes hard so Hoodie hit his head on the dashboard.

Nursing the bump on his head Hoodie looked over to Wristband who was snickering, "One of these days I'm gunna gut ya like pig, I swear," He said as he threw Chuck in Wristbands face. He stepped out of the truck and looked towards the newsstand. "Welp! No ghosts! I'll be in the candy store if ya need me!" he yelled back to Wristband.

Wristband was snickering as he threw Chuck on the ground. "That'll be the day." Wristband said as he went towards the newsstand. After looking around a little, he eventually got bored and also headed into the candy store also. Inside the store, Wristband picked up some gum and paper wrapped taffy.

Suddenly Hoodie leaned over Wristband's shoulder and he started whispering, "Dude look at that cutie over dere!," he said pointing at Goth with blue and purple hair who was looking at suckers and hard candy. Looking back at wristband, Hoodie's face turned devious.

"Don't you got a thing for those Goth girls?" he said while giving off a perverted aura. "You should go talk to her! Don't be a chicken, it's not like the ghost is gunna pop through the wall soon as you try or anything!", he said egging Wristband on. He then shoved a fistful of sour patches into his mouth,. "Mmhmmmm sour!" he moaned out.

"Whoa..." Wristbands said looking at Stocking. Her Gothic Lolita dress was super cute, her long hair brushed her cute face. "I am not a chicken!" he said. Slowly, he moved over to the Goth. "Hey what's up?" he asked.

The gothic girl looked at him, "Nothing." She said mysteriously and a little uninterested.

"Um, cherry is the best flavor." Wristband said.

"Hmm. I guess if you're a wimp. Grape is the best flavor." the Goth said.

"I like your-" Wristband said as he heard a rumbling sound in the wall.

A Giant Rolled up newspaper came through the wall. "Papeeeeeerrrrrrr!" it screamed. Hoodie looked on with blank stare, "WHAT THE FAC-" he shouted, before a girl in red dress hitting him with a pink hummer interrupted him. "Stocking! Let's get this shit!" the girl said as she started to jump out - only to find herself face to face with Hoodie.

"Wait. A. Damn. Minute!" Hoodie groaned out as stood in front of the girl, before head butting the girl back into the Hummer. "WRSITBAND! I AM PISSED! LETS KILL THIS THING THEN GO HOME," he screamed as he gripped his now-glowing hoodie. **"LETS GOOOOO!" **he yelled as it morphed into a broadsword, taller than him, yet he held it easily. "Let's do this sheeeeet!" he yelled as he ran at the ghost.

"Right, Panty! Let's-" the Goth girl called Stocking said, but was grabbed by Wristband.

"Sorry it's our job." Wristband said placing Stocking behind the lollipops.

"I think it's time for this guy to **Repent!**" Wristband said as his wristband began to glow and pop off, spinning around in his hands before forming together and becoming a Bo staff. He dashed at the ghost, smacked it on the head and swept it off its feet for Hoodie to finish off.

Hoodie cut the ghost in half with a great swing of his broadsword. Two heavens dropped out of the ghost. "Ugh! Only two! This blows!" he groaned while picking the heavens up off the ground. Stuffing them in his pocket he looked towards his brother he said, "Think we should get on? The old man is probably waitin' for us," stepping over the unconscious girl, now known as Panty. He picked up his bag of sour sweets. "'I got all I need anyway." he said as he shook his bag.

"Yeah, the geezer looks like he may bitch about us coming back at a certain time." Wristband said following his brother.

"See ya." Wristband said to Stocking as he walked to their Gar-Mobile, transforming their hoodie and wristbands back into their clothing.

Stocking watched the two leave in bewilderment, "Panty? Who were those two?" Stocking asked her semi-conscious sister.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna fack that redhead up if I see him again!" Panty screamed while rubbing her forehead

"Hmm that black haired one was weird too. Did you notice anything familiar about them?" Stocking said as she got in See-through.

"Ngh! They looked familiar...Maybe I screwed one of 'em'?" Panty said as she got in the passenger seat. "Maybe the Afro-Priest will know," she said, shrugging.

Stocking put the key in ignition and they took off to the church. "You have fucked up taste." Stocking said to her sister.

"OI, OI, old man, we dealt with the ghost… but I just noticed we lost Chuck…" Hoodie said after walking in the door. Looking at the priest at his pew.

"Good job! Better than the other two, who are late!" Garterbelt said not even concerned with Chuck's absence.

Hoodie grinned and said: "Hopefully it's a scarier one next time, eh Wrist-baka?" he questioned his brother.

"Right Hood-baka" Wristband said as he chewed on the gum, "I wonder who that blond chick was…"

Garterbelt raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Good job. You've worked hard, you deserve some rest in your rooms." the Priest said.

"Ahh! This has been a good first day, huh? Lots sweets for both us, a fight, granted a shit one, and you even met a cute Goth girl~! Maybe with some luck you'll meet her again, huh?" Hoodie said as he patted Wristband on the back. Reaching the end of the hallway, there were a set of doors into bedrooms. "He said mine was on the right, 'kay?" Hoodie said. "Ugh, never mind, juts pick what one you want. I'll take the other. I'm gonna see what the old man's cooking for dinner" he said as he walked way.

Wristband picked the room on the left, walked in, and began to put his stuff up.

"Stocking, huh?" Wristband said with a smile, putting up some gothic anime artwork.

"If he hadn't head butted me, I would've maybe entertained the idea of me and the red head at a motel, but he facked that up," Panty complained as she got out of See-though and headed inside of the church. "I want something spicy! HEY, Afro-Priest! What's for dinner!" Panty demanded as she walked into the kitchen, where she saw Garter cooking at the oven, but then when she look towards the table she saw a mop of spiky red hair.

Hoodie turned around as he heard someone enter the kitchen. Thinking it was Wristband, he started "Hey, dude which roo-" he said, before realising it was the blonde chick from the candy store. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they shouted at each other.

"Who are you?" Stocking asked calmly seeing Hoodie.

Wristband walked upstairs hearing the commotion. "What are you yelling about no-?" Wristband said, but paused seeing the Goth from earlier. "What's going on?" Wristband said looking at Garterbelt.

"I see you've met the other angels!" Garterbelt said to the two. "This is Panty and Stocking." he said, indicating the two girls. "These two are Hoodie and Wristband." He pointed towards the boys.

Hoodie slammed his head on the table and sighed loudly. "Ughh, whatever… As the old man said I'm Hoodie and I use my hoodie as a sword." he said as he picked up Chuck, who found his way back to the church, and started bouncing him off the wall. "I like sour stuff and techno music. And that's pretty much all you need to know, " He threw Chuck over to Wristband. "Your turn bro," he said before slamming his head against the table again.

"Um, I'm Wristbands Micheal. My wristbands turn into things like bats and staffs. I like anime, sweets and skateboarding." Wristbands said formally.

"Hmph. Stocking. I'm a Goth and I like sweets." Stocking said to the two," Your turn Panty."

"Panty, I like men and spicy things," she said in a short tone. "You two better stay away from our rooms and our stuff. Especially you, Redhead!" she finished, pointing at Hoodie.

"Ehhh, whatever. But God sent us cause, he said you guys were slacking too much. So I guess we'll be for quiet a while" Hoodie said with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat.

"As long the don't touch my sweets." Stocking said looking at the two, especially Wristbands.

Wristband hit Hoodie in the back of the head, "Be nice. He was just kidding." Wristband said nervously to the girls, chuckling.

"Hey, Garter. I got your text," came a voice through the door. "What did you want to see me for, and why do I need to bring some roP-P-Panty, hi..." Brief said, as he walked into the room. Looking past Panty, he saw Stocking glaring at two other figures in the room, as well as Garterbelt looking at him. "You have guests?"

"Who's this?" Wristbands asked pointing at Brief.

"This is Brief." Garterbelt said, "Brief, this is Hoodie and Wristbands. Backup for Panty and Stocking."

""Nice to meet you." Wristbands said not too concerned with the ginger-haired boy. "You look like a major geek. But nice to meet ya." he said to the newcomer in an off-hand manner. "OI, Old man, when's the dinner gonna be done?" He yelled out to Garter, before picking up Chuck again and stared throwing him against the wall again.

"Curry is for dinner!" Garterbelt said putting plates on the table.

"Cool." Wristbands said as they began eating.

"This is good Garter!" Stocking said.

"Of course it's good, you fucking angel!" Garterbelt said chuckling.

"Curry isn't may favourite food, but this is damn good old man!" Hoodie exclaimed. He was on his second plate.

"Yea this pretty good Afro priest!" Panty yelled while stuffing her face full of curry.

"So good." Wristband said finishing his second plate.

"Hey you two are eating all of it!" Stocking protested to the two.

"We are?" Wristband said innocently.

Brief took his plate and bowed politely, before walking to sit next to Panty. A death glare later, he moved to the other side of the table and sat next to Garterbelt.

"So... how comes you're here as backup for Panty and Stocking?" he asked, trying to make conversation with the new faces. "Is there a problem with the Ghosts or something?"

"We were told these two are lazy. Not that you are lazy." Wristband said trying not to anger Stocking.

"Cwase threr slawkers," Hoodie said with a mouthful of food, while pointing towards the female angels. "So the Boss sent us down do there job, for 'em" he said as he swallowed his food.

"Hey!" protested Stocking. "We're not slackers, we just like to enjoy our time on Earth! I still haven't had that Mega-Cake from France."

Brief nodded. "So you're here to work with P-Panty and Stocking?"

"Yea, more or less. And I'm here to listen to some awesome earth techno!" Hoodie yelled, throwing his fist in air.

"Pretty much." Wristbands said, "Why? Afraid we'll steal Panty away from you?"

Garterbelt looked on in interest.

"St-st-steal P-P-P-P-Panty?" Brief stuttered, is face turning redder than a tomato. "What m-makes you think t-tha-"

"FACK!" Panty shouted. "What are you dipshit wannabes on about? Me and Geek-Boy? Me and you two? Don't make me laugh."

"The feelings mutual. Can't say that I like blondes." Wristbands said putting his plate away.

"'Sides, you only like little gothic girls right, huh Wristband?" Hoodie nudged Wristband in stomach, before turning to Panty. "Then why you gettin' so upset about it? You embarrassed?" Hoodie retorted with a devilish smile. "Bet you really wanna jump his bones huh?"

Panty froze, face red with anger. "FACK!" she shouted and stormed out of the room, unable to find an answer to Hoodie's statement.

"So what you do around here Brief?" Hoodie questioned putting his plate in the sink after Panty had stormed out.

Brief blushed redder and picked at his food. "I hunt Ghosts..."

"We were just kidding, dude. You know that, right?" Wristband said tussling Brief's hair.

Brief squirmed under Wristbands touch, and ran after Panty, shouting something about defending her against the two male angels. Stocking, on the other hand, calmly placed her plate where it was supposed to be and pulled out a candy-cane, shivering with pleasure.

"What kind of candy cane is that?" Wristbands asked, trying to get to know her.

Hoodie looked between Wristbands and Stocking, grinning.

"Mine." Stocking replied simply before leaving the room. "And if I catch you eating any of my sweets, I'll make you pay!" she called back.

"Damn it!" Wristbands said facepalming himself.

"Dude, I think you're pissing her off," Hoodie said as stocking was leaving the room. "Maybe you should try and give her some candy instead.," he suggested.

"That may work! Thanks Hood-baka." Wristband said as he went to his room to procure some sweets.

"Your welcome!" he yelled after Wristband, left alone in the kitchen. "Man, I'm bored..." he said as he looked around for something to do. He saw a heavens catalogue on the counter. "Ohhhhh!" he picked the book up, "Maybe I can find sumthin' cool!" Hoodie said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Panty slammed the door to her room, furious. How dare these bastards come into her life and upset it like this! Sure, it wasn't much, but Panty was used to having complete control over the men around her (with the exception of Garterbelt), and these angels sent to 'assist' them (Assist? Take over more like) had come in and flatly ignored or insulted her!

"P-Panty, are you okay?" Brief asked through the door.

"I'm fine, Geek-Boy!" Panty snapped back. "Fack off!"

Brief, on the other side of the door, nodded (despite Panty not being able to see him) and walked away down the hall.

Walking down the hallway flipping through the catalogue, Hoodie noticed Brief walking down the hallway with a dejected look on his face. "Eh, dude, what's got you looking so glum?" Hoodie called to the ginger-haired boy, still flipping through the magazine. Chuck jumped on his head and started gnawing his skull.

Brief looked up at Hoodie, who was suddenly standing in front of him. "Oh, nothing. P-Panty just wanted to be alone for a little while. I just wanted to help her." Glancing at Chuck, Brief asked: "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah it doesn't hurt. Let 'im have his fun," he said as Chuck drew blood "Why you like this chick so much? She seems like she doesn't wanna even notice your there!" Hoodie walked to Brief's side and slammed a hand down on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go for more quiet girls, like Stocking." he suggested. "Mind you, Wristband's probably making a pass at her. Might be better not to. "Hoodie mused while leaning against Brief's shoulder.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Brief stammered uncontrollably, his face as red as his hair whilst he stared at the floor.

"Chuckuu..." said Chuck, as he spat out a droplet of blood.

"Ehhh, well whatever. If ya' need any help or need anyone 'misplaced,' you know where I am." Hoodie stated with a smile as he walked off. "Have a good night dude."

Suddenly, Hoodie span around and gave Brief a smile that he hoped gave confidence, Chuck still going away at his head, having moved to the other side. "Remember dude, 'Wrap your packer before you attack her!'" He shouted as he walked down the hallway.

"Wrap your packer…?" Brief repeated, confused.

"Do not worry Brief! You can have me!" Garterbelt said putting his hand on Brief's shoulder.

"G-G-GARTER!" Brief cried. "Where did you come from?"

Garter smiled and grabbed Brief's shoulder and started walking, steering Brief as he went. "It is not where I come from that is important. It is where I am going that you must know."

Heading to his room, Wristband searched his drawers for some sort of sugary confection. Finding some items, he headed to where he knew Stocking's room was (Not that you could miss it - it had 'Stocking' written on it, coloured in in a stripy candy cane style. A gentle knock on the door resulted in a "Who is it?" from Stocking inside.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have some sweets. We could get to know each other since we're going to be working together." Wristband said.

Stocking ignored the voice of Wristband through the door. At least, she tried. He had sweets. Slowly, she crept towards the door, remaining silent. Reaching for the door handle, she slowly opened the door and looked at Wristband. "What kind of sweets?"

"Cake I got from a store in Heaven. And some rare taffy I won in a prize draw." Wristband said smiling.

Stocking's door swung wide open as her arm reached out, fingers like claws, snagging Wristband and pulling him off his feet into the room. "TAFFY!"

Here." Wristband said handing her the taffy with a smile.

Stocking snatched the taffy out of his hand before putting it in her mouth and chewing it. "Thank you..." she said, somewhat suspicious now of the boy that had now set foot in her room. "What did you want again?"

"Well since we're going to be working together, I figured we'd get to know each other a little more." Wristbands said smiling as he too took a piece of taffy.

Stocking eyed the taffy in Wristbands' hand, before taking another piece of taffy for herself. "And who's to say we're going to be working together? Panty and I are doing fine without you."

"Well we aren't replacing you, if that's what you're worried about. Think of it like this: while you're fighting one ghost we could fight another somewhere else." Wristband said explaining.

"That makes sense," Stocking murmured. "But we're still doing fine without you." He finished, putting her nose in the air and crossing her arms across her little doll. "Besides, Panty'll never agree to it. She loves the spotlight."

"Hmmm, she looks like that type. Your doll is cute." Wristband said, changing the subject.

Sitting on his bed, flipping through the Heaven catalogue (Chuck now asleep in his hood), Hoodie found a page that interested him greatly. Snickering to himself, he picked up his Heavenphone and dialled a number. "Hello? There's a couple of things I'd like to order…" he said into the phone.

Ribbon fell down in front of the chapel, only to find herself alone. Getting up and stretching, she called out: "Oi, is anyone here?"

Wristband heard a crash and walked out of the room, "Sorry I'll be right back." Wristband told stocking as he walked to the front of the chapel.

Stocking frowned at the crash. As Wristbands left the room, she walked over to the window and looked outside. Standing in front of the house was a girl wearing a shirt with a piece of cloth around the neck. "Hey, who are you?" shouted the Gothic-Lolita girl. "Not another facking angel, are you? We're doing fine without you!"

"I guess it wasn't around here." Wristband said upon arriving around the back of the chapel. "May as well go back to Stocking."

Stocking sighed, and started undressing for bed. As she was about to take off her bra, Wristband walked in. "Hey, sorry 'bout that. What were we talking aboOOH FACK I'M SO SORRY!" he shouted as he realised what Stocking was doing. The Goth-Lolita screamed and quickly grabbed a nearby towel.

"What are you doing in here!" she screamed, grabbing one of her stockings before swinging the now-deadly clothing around, trying to hit Wristband. "Get out!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I hope you enjoyed the sweets…!" Wristband stuttered, trying (and failing) to avert his eyes.

"Well thanks for sharing. Get out!" Stocking shouted, kicking Wristband out of her room and slamming her door.

Wristband landed outside of the door, with a pain in his ass. "Ouch." Wristband said rubbing his backside as he walked to his room.

Hoodie crashed back on his bed, clicking off the Heaven-phone. "Heh heh, Look at all this stuff... but I spent all of our heavens... 'Band will probably be mad... But I don't care!" He laughed to himself. Pulling Chuck out of his Hoodie, he put the green dog at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight little dude" he said as he slipped under the covers.

Pocketwatch shot out of the ground through a crater. She flew up pretty high, screaming at the top of her lungs. As she began to descend back down to Earth. The crater quickly closed and she landed face first on the concrete sidewalk in front of a tower.

"Facking Satan." said Pocketwatch rubbing her chin "He could have given me a softer landing."

A piece of singed paper gently floated down in front of her with her. It had her name written on it with the 'o' replaced with a Pocketwatch.

"So where the hell am I?" asked Pocketwatch

Scanty and Kneesocks looked outside of their window. Upon seeing a girl fly out of the ground and land heavily on the ground, they rushed downstairs and confronted her. "Who are you?" Scanty said angrily pointing to Pocketwatch.

"I'm Pocketwatch, bitch." said the girl as she stood up. She brushed dust off her. "Who are you?"

"Hmmph. How dare you talk to me like that! I am Scanty!" Scanty said angrily.

"Nii-sama, calm down!" Kneesocks said holding Scanty back.

"Scanty?" said Pocketwatch "Lame name! Hey who's the girl with the glasses?"

Pocketwatch pointed to Kneesocks, who was struggling to hold her sister back.

"I'm Kneesocks. Nii-sama, please calm down!" Kneesocks said as Scanty was still struggling.

"I'm going to kill her!" Scanty said angrily. "Let me go!"

Eventually, Scanty calmed down, "Why are you here?" she asked Pocketwatch.

"I was kicked out of Hell for uh...certain reasons. Well at first I was in Heaven, but I kicked out of there, so I ended up in Hell. Long story short, I'm from Heaven and Hell." Pocketwatch said fiddling with the watch around her neck "Hey...can I stay with you guys?"

The demon sisters stared at her.

Pocketwatch waited to see if she could come in or not. "Soooo...is that a yes or a no?"

"You can stay. But you get the worse room in the house." Scanty muttered, leading Pocketwatch towards what would become her new bedroom - the basement/dungeon.

Pocketwatch walked in behind Scanty, casting a glance over the room. She noticed all kinds of torture devices, from spiked beds to iron maidens. A bench-press had caught Pocketwatch's attention. A mischievous twinkle was in her eye.

"Sweet pad. I might like it here." smiled Pocketwatch walking towards the bench.

"Enjoy your stay." Scanty said closing the door with an evil sounding laugh.

"Hm?"

Ribbons walked up the stairs, following the sounds of shouting. Upon reaching the landing, she saw a boy fly backwards out of a room and crash against the wall, only to slump down against the floor and rub the back of his head.

Frowning, Ribbon headed towards the boy. "Hello, I'm Ribbon, I didn't mean to intrude. Are you okay?" she asked politely.

The boy jumped a little. "Another angel? I'm Wristband Micheals." Wristband said kindly, "Welcome." Ribbon walked over to Wristband and helped him up. "Thanks." Wristband said. "Everyone else is asleep right now so you'll get to meet them tomorrow."

"Or... we could just wake them up," Ribbon said with malicious intent.

"I don't know… Panty and Hoodie will be really pissed off." Wristband said somewhat smiling, "And Stocking is going to bed…" He added, wincing.

"Awww, but I'm bored," Ribbon pouted. Wristband shook his head, indicating that it wouldn't be a good idea.

Hoodie leaned out into the hallway, seeing the new girl. "Please. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep. I'm cranky/pissed when I don't get enough. Good night" he said as he slammed his door.

Ribbon nodded, she didn't mean to upset everyone. "Fine," she sighed as she followed wristband inside another room.

"That's Hoodie. He sucks but he's my brother. And why are you in my room!" Wristband said seeing how Ribbon followed him in.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Ribbon looked around, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, ummm.. Uhh… bye?" Scurrying out of the room, she briefly wondered if she was going to be as clueless as she was in Heaven.

"Okay… good night." Wristband said mildly confused as he climbed into bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading our ramblings. Please leave a review to let us know what you think of it at this stage.

Don't forget, you're more than welcome to join us in the forum.

Much Love, SOTG


End file.
